More Than Meets The Eye
by kasplosion
Summary: The saying goes, "It's the inside that counts," but when you're a spy, what you look and act like on the outside matters more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't see how you could mix up "Ally Carter" with "kasplosion."

Dedicated to my besterest friend on this site, Tang Si Ming-Yue; the best smile bender I know. :D

_More Than Meets The Eye_

_Prologue_

If you're average, it's not everyday you're called up to the headmistress's office the day before the first day of school. Unless, of course, you're me, Cammie Morgan, a student attending the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, who's mother just so happens to be the headmistress.

Yeah, go figure.

Average or not, I pushed open the doors to Mom's office and plopped into the chair across from her desk. I thought she was going to ask how my summer went, since this was the first time I had seen her in weeks. The look on her face told me I thought wrong.

"What's, err, up?" I managed to choke out. Sure, I've had plenty of training. Sure, I've been going to this school for four years to expect something like this to come along sooner or later. Sure, my last two semesters were a roller coaster and I should know that this meeting wasn't "average" from the beginning. But, come on, I'm a fifteen-going-on-sixteen-year-old girl; naiveté is part of the package.

My mother looked me in the eye, her expression as stern, as ever, and sucked in a breath—which I rarely see her do, and I mean _rarely_. "I'm sorry to drop this on you, Cam," she started in a tone that definitely wasn't motherly, but CIA operative-y, "but I need you to do me—do us all—a big favor."

I gulped. This can't turn out well.

: : : :

a/n: hook, line, sinker? you tell me. (:


	2. Chapter One

a/n: THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND THE FAVES AND THE REVIEWS, GUYS! YOU'RE ALL UBER AWESOME! :D

disclaimer: i am not awesome enough to own the GG series.

Dedicated to Tangy; just that small mention of _LYKY_ was the birth of this fic.

_More Than Meets The Eye_

_Chapter One_

"You're going on a _what_?!"

Bex, Liz, and Macey were wide-eyed. I would too if I were being told to pack my bags, get on a plane, fly across the country, spend a few months—maybe even a whole school year!—there, _AND_ figure out who's behind an abduction at a seemingly unsuspecting high school. Oh wait, I _WAS_ being told all that.

Mom oh so conveniently dropped a bomb on me on the last day of summer. I know she gave me life, but… Is she out to get me?! She told me there's something "fishy" going on at this school in San Francisco, to "get to the bottom of this," and I have a partner I'll meet on the plane over there. Don't bother asking for more details, I don't have any.

"A mission," I muttered in reply.

"An _actual_ mission," Bex said corrected, obviously overjoyed.

"Been on plenty of those," I said, remembering last year.

"To _California_," Liz added, just as jubilant as Bex.

I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"To a co-ed high school." Macey smirked.

Which means, _boys_. I like the opposite sex as much as the next teenage girl, but they've been nothing but trouble since last September.

"Guys!" I moaned, staring at them aghast. "How can you be excited about this?"

"For one thing, it's pretty exciting," Bex replied. She's my best friend, but she isn't exactly the right girl to go to when you're frustrated with what's probably the most important could-be mission of your life and she's all for it. She lives for that kind of stuff.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Liz said, dreamy like. I bet she'd take a plane to the Golden State any time if it meant studying whatever it is that goes on over there. "This could be the mission that gets you started. You might get discovered!"

I couldn't help but snort. Get discovered _by whom_? Let alone _get discovered_. Who discovers a chameleon, someone who blends in with the shadows? That's what I thought, no one. Besides, if you're going to get "discovered" as a spy, the best place to do it is at the Gallagher Academy _FOR SPIES_. And the only way to enroll in the school is to either A) be a daughter of spy legacies and be all-around good in academics and athletics. Or B) have a brilliant intelligent mind. But that last one has only happened once, and that's Liz.

"Don't forget about the boys," Macey reminded us.

I rolled my eyes. "Never would have slipped my mind, especially not on the five hour plane ride across the country to a city where I know no one!"

"What about your partner?"

"Like I know who she is! Mom would have told me." I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

The three of them shared a very brief look, so brief it was almost like it didn't happen. I eyed them suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing!" Liz said a little too quickly. "It's just that…"

"Cammie, you're going on a mission and you're not jumping for joy," Bex saved her.

"You'd think that's the normal reaction to news like that at a school like this," Macey said.

"I'm not ready to go on a mission! I barely passed CoveOps last year!"

"You are ready for a mission and you did pass, with flying colors!" Bex assured me. Liz and Macey gave me reassuring looks.

I looked at them all—remembering how they had my back throughout our sophomore year—and it finally sunk in. "I won't see you guys for weeks."

"Don't be silly," Liz chuckled. "We have web-cams, we can talk whenever you want. The time difference won't be a problem."

"You know what I mean."

We fell silent. It was a comfortable silence.

Liz—the softest in our little group—broke the stillness. "We'll miss you," she whispered quietly. And, you know how in the movies, when someone is about to leave-slash-abandon the others, there's a teary good-bye?

Well, that's not how Gallagher Girls do it.

: : : :

a/n: was everyone in character? i'm not so sure. "/ please tell me your thoughts, please.

anywho, hopefully that'll tide you guys over for awhile.


	3. Chapter Two

a/n: thanks again for all the reviews and alerts and faves guys! (:

disclaimer: _LYKY_ and _CMH_ do not belong to me in any shape or form. now get off my case, lawyers!

Dedicated to Tangy, even before I read her PMs, she's making me smile. :D

_More Than Meets The Eye_

_Chapter Three_

The next morning, I was packed and ready to go on a mission I knew almost nothing about. By that time, word had spread—it usually does, in a school as small as ours—and every girl and faculty member had gathered in front of the mansion to see me off.

Madame Dabney reminded me to always keep my back straight and to hold my head high. Tina expected me to keep a record of all the cute guys I met in California. Mick told me to punch a few baddies for her. Mr. Mosckowitz warned me to be careful.

"Keep your eyes open, Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon had instructed me. I nodded, after all he was probably one of the best spies who ever lived—if there was anything that could keep my alive, it was those words.

Waving good-bye from the limo, I looked back at my school, at all my friends and teachers, and I realized, like a huge wave crashing, I would need everything I ever learned to complete my mission.

I started to hyperventilate.

"Why me?" I complained to my mom, who had come along. "I'm hardly qualified. Why not Mr. Solomon? He's _more_ than qualified. Or Bex! She would have gladly accepted. She would have completed this mission faster than you could say 'She's bloody brilliant!' Liz could do it! Even Macey! Anyone _but_ me! Why me?!"

Mom put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Cam, calm down. You'll do fine, kiddo."

I know she was trying to ensure me, but settling down in my position wasn't exactly easy. When I started to breathe regularly, I asked again, "But, really—why me?"

She smiled. "Because you'll get the job down without a problem, without getting caught."

I pondered what she said. Was she referring to my nickname, "Chameleon," about not getting caught? Was I chosen because I was her daughter? Or had I really passed last year's test so well?

I drifted back to the limousine as it pulled up to the airport's curb. I looked at my mother for what might be the last time for a long time.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "You can do this."

I refused to let the tears budding in my eyes fall in front of her. If I was getting my first "actual" mission at age fifteen, I might as well get used to this kind of good-bye.

Outside, the chauffeur handed me my stuffed suitcase and I headed for the sliding doors. I turned around at the sound of my name.

"You'll meet your partner on the plane," Mom called from the limo's window. "Good luck!"

I nodded, forced a smile, and stepped into the airport—into the next chapter of my topsy-turvy life.

: : : :

"Cameron Morgan?" A flight attendant scanned my plane ticket and looked at me.

I nodded.

"Is this your first place trip?" she asked me, sounding sincerely concerned.

I guess I looked frayed, maybe even a little pale. _Stupid nerves_.

I shook my head. I was about to tell her how many times I had flown to Nebraska to visit my grandparents, and the time my Covert Operation teacher had taken me and fourteen high school sophomores in a helicopter for almost two hours. But I bit my tongue.

"Well, then," she said, "Go right on in. Have a nice flight." She smiled.

I returned the gesture and started down the hallway to the plane with only my purse. I had checked in my huge luggage; it would be hauled in the plane's storage.

Soon, the hall turned into the entrance of the airplane and a man in blue tie was greeting me, "Good Morning."

"Morning," I squeaked.

I looked down on my ticket. _Row 23, Chair 2_. I scanned above the seats for my own, careful not to miss it. Some passengers were already seated, securing their carry-on bags.

I was so engrossed in corresponding the numbers on my ticket with the ones printed overhead that, when I did match them, I didn't notice who was sitting beside my own seat.

"Well, well, well," a very familiar voice echoed in my ears, "if it isn't Gallagher Girl."

: : : :

a/n: however tiny it may be, it's a PLOT TWIST! and i loves it to death. n-n

i'd like to take the space now to answer some reviews...

**kate**, yes indeedy i have read _Cross My Heart and Hope To Spy_. in fact, i liked it better than _LYKY_. i'm all for Zach, he's uber cool. :D

**Just Another American Girl**, i am flattered that my lack of spelling errors impresses you so much! XD i usually re read my chapters a gazillion times before posting them. yes, there will be a third book, if you'd like more info about it, just ask!

anywho, at the risk of putting you all in a state of depression, the next update might not be for awhile for these reasons:

one; this is where big plot developments occur, and i havent actually dealt with those kind of things before this... D:

and two; november is in like three days... (right?) and i'm writing a 50,000 word novel in november (check out nanowrimo (dot) org for details... or just ask me), so i might be a teeny bit wrapped up in that. sorry in advance!

get to reviewing! ... please!?


	4. Chapter Three

A/n: This chapter is late because... Zach is very hard to write. Cammie is very hard to write. Longer chapters are very hard to write. My novel was very hard to write (but I finished, thank you for asking!). Writing in general is very hard. D: But you guys don't want to read about my excuses...

Thanks so so so so SO much for all the reviews/alerts/faves!! You're doing nothing for my ego. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy? T-T

_More Than Meets The Eye_

Dedicated to Tangy because she is sooo understanding. (:

_Chapter Three_

It was a good thing he couldn't read minds, because at that moment I was thinking three things:

1. ZACHARY GOODE IS MY PARTNER?!?!

2. Are we, like, "together" now?! The last time I saw him, he kissed me. On. The. Lips. I know I'm kind of new to the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but isn't that the kind of thing only couples do? He's not gonna pull a fast one, right? And what did he say… _"I always finish what I start…"_ Does that mean he finished "us"? If there was even a start to begin with?!

3. ZACHARY GOODE IS MY PARTNER?!?!?! When will the madness end?

He smirked. "I'd be speechless, too."

"You're so arrogant!" I huffed and plopped down in my seat.

He smirked. "It's nice to see you, too."

I recovered quickly, but I knew I didn't fool him.

: : : :

As the plane came to a complete stop, Zach clicked open his seat belt. I scooted my legs closer to the chair, allowing him to squeeze by me. He opened up the overhead storage compartment and pulled out an average sized duffel bag. It didn't even look stuffed—more like starved! He strapped it over his shoulder.

"That's all you packed?" I gaped.

"Yeah," he replied, flashing me his notorious smile. "Where's yours?"

I shot daggers into his eyes as I stood up with my tiny purse and followed him off the aircraft.

We walked off the plane, side by side, as much as I hate to admit it. When we entered the airport, another group of travelers were waiting to board the plane. I looked around for a sign to guide us to the baggage claim.

Instead of an airport sign, I spotted one that read "ZACHY" in bright red capital letters. I stiffled a laugh. A woman with an autumn scarf and matching hat held up the poster. Her brown eyes searched among the crowd. They brightened immediately when they landed near me. I looked beside me at my partner.

"Do you know them?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer by the looks of things; the woman was pointing him out to the man next to her. She waved at us and smiled invitingly.

"Zachy!" she called. "Zach Goode!"

In a few short seconds her arms were wrapped around "Zachy" then she was holding him at arm's length. "You've grown!" she marveled.

"Hi, Aunt Ceci," he said. She let go of him, allowing him to shake the man's hand. "Hi, Uncle Scott."

"How was your summer, Zach?" he asked.

"It was cool," Zach replied. I figured he was giving the short answer, because there was no way his summer was just "cool."

Uncle Scott was about to ask a follow-up question, but Aunt Ceci intervened.

"And who's this, Zachy?" she questioned in an almost teasing tone, gesturing her hands toward me.

Zach put his arm around me, but before you freak out, it was a more of a friendly wrap around the shoulder. I hope I didn't look I was freaking out.

"This is Cameron Morgan," he introduced me, "She's the girl staying with us for the school transfer. Cammie, this is my Aunt Ceci and Uncle Scott

I kept my question to myself—_School transfer?_—and shook hands with my partner's relatives.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure, Cameron," Uncle Scott replied.

Aunt Ceci suddenly looked at her watch. "Look at the time, let's get your luggage."

"Actually, this is all I brought," Zach said, smirking in my direction, "We only need to pick up Cammie's."

I scowled at him. But before I could muster up a witty come back, Aunt Ceci's hands were on my shoulders and she was steering me in the direction where I assumed the pick up was.

I looked behind me, where Zach and his uncle were continuing their reunion chat.

"So Cameron," Aunt Ceci began, loosening up her grasp on my shoulders, "How do you know Zach?"

I felt the blood rush to my face; _Am I being interogated?! _I never was questioned with Josh's parents; they seemed to love me the first time I met them. And the only other time I've been questioned, was far more serious than this.

I gulped, keeping my cool. "His school visted mine for a few months," I answered.

"And what is your school's name?" she continued.

My mission is to find out something about a brainwashing… And this lady's asking me questions about my school, which is a secret spy academy for girls. I was not sure if I should take it as suspicious or just concern for her nephew.

Luckily, we had arrived at the baggage claim, and I didn't have to give an answer.

"C'mon, Cammie," I heard Zach's familiar voice—almost as if saving me from his aunt (there was no doubt in my mind that he was listening in our conversation), "I'll help you with your bags."

I followed him into a small crowd of travelers who were gathered around a conveyor belt with suitcases spilling out of its entrance.

I kept my eyes out for my own bag as others dragged past. "School transfer?" I raised an eyebrow.

Zach shrugged. "I'm only relaying what I know."

I made a face; that meant he knew more than me. But it was the obvious cover story for this kind of mission: A transfer program from our schools to the one here in San Francisco. It's realistic, no one would question it.

"Hey," he said, "is that your bag?" I followed his gaze to a dark blue suitcase, slowing coming towards us.

I didn't bother asking how he knew that one was mine; I already knew the answer. I just nodded, and reached for it when it came around. It plopped on the floor with a thud and I popped out the handle.

"Looks like you packed light," Zach retorted, smirking.

I didn't tell him how Bex, Liz, and Macey wanted me to pack about a million useless items.

"You see, Zach?" his uncle started when we met at the airport exit. "Cameron knows how to pack for a few months"—he was looking back and forth between my suitcase and Zach's carry-on—"you look like you're staying for a day and a half."

I smiled gratefully; at least someone thought I was practical.

: : : :

Uncle Scott drove around in a car that was just big enough to carry two people, so you can imagine how cramped it was with Zach and me in the back seat.

Aunt Ceci pointed out all the San Francisco landmarks. The Golden Gate Bridge (painted to protect it from rust, so says Liz), Alcatraz (most prisoners were sent there back in the at the courtesy of many past Gallagher Girls), Crookedest Street in the World, the piers, and many other Californian feats.

We finally ended up in a little driveway squished between two others that were sized the same. The house it led up to was skinny like its driveway, however, it was three stories tall. The house was painted a soft blue with a white colored roof and door. Even in the tiny car, I could see about five ways I could sneak in and out of the house.

On the first floor, there was a den with a piano sitting in the corner (Mrs. Goode was a piano teacher) and a small coat closet. A door in the rear led to a backyard. The second floor held a quaint kitchen and dining room-slash-living room complete with tables, chairs, small couch, and television.

"And upstairs you'll find the rooms," Aunt Ceci finished the tour she was giving me.

I nodded and swallowed down the rest of a cookie--she was also a fantastic baker. I stood up from the couch, and started to haul my giant suitcase up the staircase.

"Oh, Cameron, you shouldn't be carrying that bag by yourself," she stopped me.

I suppressed a smile. "It's no problem really." She didn't know how light my suitcase was compared to a lot of the weights back at the academy.

"No, no," she insisted, "Zach, why don't you help her?"

I was about to refuse his help; I was perfectly capable of taking my things upstairs. But Zach was already dragging my huge suitcase up. I shot a quizzical look at the back of his head; he knew full well I was perfectly capable of taking my things upstairs.

I didn't say anything about his strange behavior in front of his aunt and uncle. I just followed him up the staircase and down the narrow hall. We passed two doors, one led to a bathroom and the other to the master bedroom.

At the end of the hallway, there was only one other door. I was about to pop the question I knew he knew I was thinking, but the answer bonked me on the head. Very hard.

Not only am I new to relationships and boys, but I really have no idea how a family is supposed to live in a normal household (me being an only child, living with girls for the past four years), but one thing I do know: a boy and a girl do _not_—I repeat, do _NOT!_—share a bedroom. Especially not a pair of teenagers. I mean; do you _want _the world to end?

: : : :

A/n: Right... well... -cough- I know this chapter is no good, you don't have to tell me. Blame the novel, okay? I just needed to get a few things done this chapter and I couldn't think of any GOOD ways to do that. So yah. Anywho, I promise the next chapter will be a load times better. :D A few things...

I may or may not be looking for a beta reader for this fic. If you're interested at all, please let me know. Thanks. (:

I may or may not be staring a Macey-centered fic. It would have nothing to do with spying though. Tell me what you think, please! "D

As you might have figured out, I am one hundred percent for ZAMMIE!!! Who's with me!? n-n

Now, hop to that reviewing! ;D


	5. Chapter Four

a/n: Many thanks to garnetgirl14, this fic's fantawesome new beta.

**EDIT (1/17/09): I totally changed the mission. This new one's much better. n-n**

_More Than Meets The Eye_

_Dedicated to Tangy for her heartwarming reviews._

_Chapter Four_

"Hold on," I said, turning to face Zach, "I'm supposed to sleep in the same room as you?"

"By the looks of it," he replied, "yes." He flashed me that grin of his again.

"And that doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes, _Figures._ He's a fifteen-year-old boy; this is every guy's dreams. I ignored the sneer that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face and pushed open the door to our (even thinking it made me grimace) room.

It was big enough. There were two twin beds on either side of the room, a nightstand beneath a window, separating the room, two dressers pressed against the off white wall, and a single closet.

I snatched my suitcase from Zach and dragged it into the bedroom, as he sauntered in after me. I plopped my baggage on the side of the room with the closet, branding it my side.

Zach was looking through a folder and I opened my own identical binder. In it, were papers describing school information, dress code, locker number, schedule, map, and at the very end, was a single sheet describing the mission. In detail.

I scanned over each and every word on the letter, soaking in the reality that _this is a major mission_.

Just last week, a few freshmen students were taking a tour at their new school, Steinbeck High, and they never came home. A senior, Danielle Evans, was guiding them around, but she was called to the office, and when she returned to where she left the group, they weren't there.

The kids who disappeared were Allison Brown, straight A student involved in many extra curricular activities; Kenneth Douglas, 4.0 Grade Point Average, won a district wide Chess competition; Andrew Marsman, 3.0 GPA, on middle school's basketball team; Laura Richardson, good grades, made the cheerleading team; and Luis Schrute, another straight A student, on the Junior Varsity football team.

The police have questioned the principal, Mr. Timothy Johnson, who was caught driving drunk four years ago, and all the staff and students who were on campus on the day of the kidnapping. So far, no one seems to know anything about the missing students.

Basically, our mission was to figure out who kidnapped the freshman, why they did it, and where the kids are now.

"Well," Zach's voice brought my head up from the file, "this will be fun."

: : : :

I still did not understand how anyone—especially a boy—could only pack a few shirts and bottoms, and everyone knows that boys are usually the dirtier ones, spy or not. He just needed one drawer, and his bag was thrown in the corner of the closet.

As for me, my bulging baggage was broken up into more than half of the closet and I filled up my dresser to the brim with all my clothes.

: : : :

That night, Mrs. Goode made some tasty spaghetti and French bread. Over dinner, Mr. Goode asked me about Gallagher Academy—my mom being the headmistress, the curriculum, and my friends. At first, I thought all the questions were fishy, but I figured my mom wouldn't send me (or Zach) to a house full of devious perpetrators.

: : : :

"Still awake, Gallagher Girl?"

I groaned loudly underneath my pillow and tried my best to ignore the boy on the other side of the dim room.

Even though Zach had that certain quality that made my heart beat so swiftly last semester, I wanted to strangle his neck. _Why couldn't he let me sleep?!_

"What is it, Zach?" I hissed.

He didn't reply right away, but when he did, oh did I want to beat the pulp out of him,

"What are you wearing tomorrow!"

I settled with throwing the pillow at him. I heard his muffled chuckle from beneath the pillow and I _hmphed!_, turning away from him, and faced the blank wall.

I didn't know how I could survive even a few days living in the same room as that boy. But then it hit me: What _was_ I going to wear tomorrow?!

: : : :

The next morning, I was expecting to wake up late, because "somebody" would shut off my alarm. That didn't happen. I was expecting the bathroom to be occupied for most of the morning, just to annoy me. That didn't happen. I was expecting… Well, I guess I didn't really know what I was expecting, that being my first morning at the Goodes'.

I woke up at 6:45, on the dot, and the bed beside mine was already empty (sooner or later, I _was_ going to snap an embarrassing photo of my roommate). It took me only a minute longer to pick out my clothes than it would have taken back at the academy and I was headed down the hall for the bathroom, which was empty as well.

After m y short shower (plus teeth brushing and about three minutes of hair primping and make-up applying), I actually looked like a regular teenage girl dressed in jeans and a t-shirt rather than a pleated skirt and blouse. I was ready to go to a regular high school for an irregular reason.

By that time, it was almost 7, and I was heading downstairs with a backpack stuffed with all the school information from the folder. At the dining room table, there was practically a buffet of breakfast foods; waffles, pancakes, waffles, sausages, waffles, eggs, did I already say waffles?!

I dropped my bag and dove into my favorite breakfast, but in a very I-Like-Waffles-But-I'm-Not-Going-To-Like-Devour-Them-In-One-Bite kind of way, because Zach and his relatives were already at the table.

"Good morning, Cameron," Mr. Goode greeted me.

"Morning," I replied with a smile, pouring some syrup on my waffles.

"Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Goode inquired with an anxious look. "We haven't use those beds in years; I hope they're comfortable."

"The beds are great! Don't worry about it," I assured her, before stuffing my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach hold back a laugh. I wanted to shoot him a glare, but I was afraid I would just look like a pig.

"You two ready for the day?" Mr. Goode asked.

Zach and I nodded simultaneously.

"Do you need me to drive you?"

Before I could reply, Zach said, "No, that's okay, we'll just walk. It's only a few blocks from here."

Mr. Goode pushed his chair back and gathered his things. "Okay, then. See you guys later." He kissed his wife and made his way down the stairs and into the family's only car.

It was just after seven. I almost wanted to blurt out, "Now what?" because it was awkwardly quiet after the car's engine faded into the distance.

I kept my mouth shut, only opening it to eat my breakfast and gulp down some milk.

"You guys better get going now," Mrs. Goode finally said, breaking the silence, getting up from her chair and cleaning up all the plates.

"Later," Zach said, already half way down the stairs with his backpack.

"Thanks, Mrs. Goode," I said, and I grabbed my bag and followed Zach down.

Outside, I immediately regretted my choice of clothing; a think layer of fog surrounded the cleared driveway and it was taking its toll on my bare arms.

I forced myself not to shiver and frowned at Zach; he obviously knew how to dress here even though he had only packed a few things. He had a warm looking sweater pressed against his chest.

He smirked.

I muttered under my breath, "I thought it was supposed to be sunny in California."

"You thought wrong," he retorted.

He led the way down the sidewalk, striking up the question, "So, what's your schedule?"

I rattled off my response; I had already memorized the classes, teachers, and rooms I was to be in throughout the day, and the map of the school was burned in my mind. I was sure I wasn't going to get lost.

I waited for Zach to reply with his own schedule, but he just shrugged and sounded oddly disappointed when he said, "We don't have any classes together."

I almost wished to have Liz and her Boy-to-English translator and/or Macey, until I detected the teasing tone he'd adopted.

By now, I could see the high school from where we were. It was this huge building that looked like it had two floors, two other buildings jutting out from the back and side; I assumed they were the gym and the cafeteria. There were students swarming the entrance and chatting offhandedly outside.

This school was big; how in the world were we supposed to find the culprit behind the kidnapping and maintain a cover appearance—something I would have to keep up 24/7—something I had never done before, not even to Josh or while I was on a CoveOps assignment? If I had been walking with Bex, Liz, Macey, or anyone other than Zach, I would have sent them an uneasy look. But I was entering Steinbeck High School with Zachary Goode, one of the best spies I knew (though I would never say that out loud), as a regular teenage girl. I gulped down the apprehensive feeling and stepped into a world I knew almost nothing about.

: : : :

a/n: I want to finish this fic by June 9, that's the day GG3 is out. If you ever think I'm swaying from that goal, I expect every single one of you to mob me with your virtual pitchforks and torches. Okay? Coool. :D

**Just another U.S. Girl**, Zach+Cammie=Zammie. Or they're ship name could be Cach. But... it doesn't have that certain ring to it. hehe.

**Team Josh, Spy or not**, You so inspired me to write Jammie (or Cosh XD).**  
**

Alright, so maybe this chapter isn't all that better than the last one, but it's something right? ") Now, why don't you click that spiffy review button? ;D


	6. Chapter Five

a/n: You guys must be jumping up and down becuz I (finally) updated, right? XD Well, I have good reason for being so late. Thanks to **fornwalt**, I realized that the mission was seriously not mission-worthy (and lame and pathetic). I couldn't write anything before I fixed it, and good news: I FIXED IT! –happy dance- **SO YOU SHOULD GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER FOUR RIGHT NOW OR THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE LITTLE TO NO SENSE AT ALL. GO NOW!**

…

**HAVE YOU GONE BACK YET?!! DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE!**

disclaimer: I know this may be hard for you to realize, but I do not own the _Gallagher Girls_ series. dX

_More Than Meets The Eye_

_Dedicated to Tangy, _MY_ Madison (;_

_Chapter Five_

I wasn't worried when Zach and I were separated. I knew where I had to go; all I needed to do was actually get there.

Stepping into the halls of Steinbeck High School was like squeezing into a beehive, students were swarming from one end of the hall way to another and talking with friends about their summers (their stories weren't nearly as exciting as Gallagher Girls').

Unlike a group of bees, though, the teenagers did not look alike at all. Some were dressed in baggy pants and t-shirts, while others adorned super short skirts (and when I say super short, I mean it). The colors clashed and the styles mixed, it was definitely different from the same matching uniforms I used to see every day.

I was just about to round a corner, when some big oaf bumped his shoulder against mine, but—of course—I didn't fall to the linoleum floor, and he turned around to give me a dirty look.

I didn't wither in fear (he wasn't exactly the biggest opponent I'd ever gone up against). I narrowed my eyes, memorizing his face structure, the texture of his hair, his height, everything about him, all in a matter of seconds. I stored his profile into the back of my mind for safekeeping, just in case I'd need it later.

I made my way to homeroom easily, passing through the doorway to find a teacher sitting at his desk and a few other students. Remembering what Liz and Macey drilled me on, I sat down on a chair two seats from the front, three seats from the window (not exactly looking like a teacher's pet type or a delinquent), next to a girl with her head bent over a notebook and a bulging backpack at her side.

A bell echoed through the corridor, signaling everyone to get to class. Soon, the room was filled with students of all kinds. The teacher ignored the noise even as static of the intercom buzzed.

"Gooood morning, Blue Jays!" a peppy voice chimed from the loudspeaker. It continued to inform the school of important announcements, club meetings, and sports tryouts.

I listened intently to the voice while most of the room blabbered. When the intercom fell silent, the teacher called the attention to himself. He called roll and then he left the last two minutes for ourselves.

Turning my chair to the side, I decided to take a chance and put my cover skills to the test.

"Hi," I greeted.

The girl beside me looked up from her notebook, tucking the curtain of hair separating us behind her ear.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and kind of squeaky-sounding. She had straight ebony hair framing her face and her taste in clothing… It was different, I'll give her that, but it looked like her shirt came from a box that had been stowed away for years. Her body was just skin and bones; she was definitely one of the skinniest girls I had ever seen.

"I'm Cammie," I offered.

"I'm Sophie."

That's when the awkward silence of thirteen seconds took place.

"Are you new around here?" Sophie broke the quiet. "I've never seen you before."

She didn't look like the type that "got around," she looked reserved and unsociable.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm here for the semester."

"Where did you go before?"

I hesitated for half a second (not that she could tell) but replied, "Gallagher Academy."

Her eyes widened as well as the brows above them, inquiring, "Really? Never heard of it." Her tone didn't convince me.

"It's on the east coast; Virginia," I said, pushing her might-be lie to the back of my mind counting off the seconds until the bell rang (74, in case you were wondering).

"That's cool," Sophie replied. "So, what do you have next?"

I dug into my backpack for my schedule and showed it to her. (I figured if I just listed my classes by heart, it would seem weird, since you know, regular teenagers don't memorize their class schedules in less than a day whereas regular teenage _spies_ do.)

She took one brief glance at it and her face glowed. "We have art together!" She pulled out her own schedule and showed it to me, as if I needed the proof.

I committed her schedule to memory. "Cool!" I said, for lack of anything better to say.

_54, 53, 52.. _

She handed me back my schedule as the rest of the class started to crowd around the door. I stuffed it back into my bag and Sophie started for the door like everyone else. It was a long 40 seconds of uncomfortable silence before the bell rang.

"See you in art," Sophie called after me as we parted.

I waved to her and headed towards my first period, History.

The pavement artist in me weaved in and out through the students with ease. I snuck into shadows, dodged absentminded teens, and avoided burly bullies like the one I met earlier until I was seated in a bare walled classroom.

I've heard from Macey that History's "the boringest subject" to learn. After 55 minutes of a droning monotonous teacher, I decided that I agreed with her one hundred percent. I was thankful for all the buzzing in the hallway, making my way to the second floor.

Even as I zigzagged, I listened in on every conversation my ears could hear and I caught every face.

So far, I knew that teenagers talk—quite a bit actually—about anything. It was no different in my chemistry class where I stepped in only seconds before the bell would ring.

Quickly, I searched the room for an empty spot (there was no way I was getting a tardy on my first day), finding one in the middle. I hurried there, and plopped my bag on the high counter tops.

I sent the girl next to me an apologetic smile. She seemed to understand and smiled back.

Immediately after the bell rang, the teacher at the front of the class started to speak in a strict voice. "I'm Mrs. Adams. Welcome to Chemistry." She was dressed in a crease-free shirt and pressed pants. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, not one hair out of place. The rest of her features were sharp enough to cut an envelope and make a class full of kids keep quiet.

After she called roll (I learned that I was sitting next to Danielle Evans, the junior who had guided the freshmen around before they were kidnapped.), Mrs. Adams went over the classroom rules and consequences if anyone ever broke them: detention and/or a trip to the principal's office. I made a note of everything she said in the back of my mind. She began to explain what elements of chemistry we would be learning this semester. But that wasn't my top priority this semester—I'd been taking grad school level chemistry since eighth grade.

I started to float away from the classroom, wondering what Mr. Smith was teaching in COW today, what kind of delectable lunch the chef was preparing, how the seventh graders were handling the academy, and even what class Zach was in right no—

The bell shrieked, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the bustling classroom. I picked up my bag and started towards the doorway. The girl that was sitting next to me, was beside me now. I decided in a second that I would need to know Danielle well if I was going to get any information about the kidnapping.

"Hey," I said, with a friendly smile. "What's with her?" I jabbed my thumb back to Mrs. Adams, who was tidying up her desk, even though it wasn't cluttered.

"She has problems," the girl replied, laughing slightly.

"Obviously." I grinned and she laughed again.

"I'm Danielle," she held out her hand towards me, but it was awkward since we were standing right next to each other.

"Cammie," I said, shaking her hand as if I didn't already know who she was.

By this time, we were out in the hallway with just about every other student. I followed Danielle through the jungle of teenagers to the cafeteria where we sat down at a round table.

"She's always crabby because she wanted to teach at some high and mighty university, but she ended up here," Danielle explained Mrs. Adams' edgy tone.

I was about to respond, but someone beat me to it:

"Oh yeah. I hope I don't get her."

A shorter girl popped up next to Danielle. Her light brown hair flowed around her round face. She was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. I wondered how she could bear the fog.

"I'm so glad I found you, Dani," she said, putting a hand to her forehead for dramatic effect. "I would've been all by my lonesome self!"

Danielle laughed and gestured to me. "Madison, this is Cammie. Cammie, this is Madison."

I waved to Madison.

"Call me Maddie," she said, waving back with a grin.

Danielle nudged me and whispered, "She's a freshmen."

I figured as much since she said she would have been alone.

"I heard that!" Maddie accused, pushing Danielle lightly.

I laughed. It was awkward and forced. But the two girls didn't notice.

"So how do you know that about Mrs. Adams?" I asked Danielle.

"Oh, I have ways." She smiled impishly, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I hope she isn't like that the every day," I added.

Danielle opened her mouth to speak, but a coarser voice came out.

"Who—Adams?" someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was, but before I could go full circle, an arm was around my shoulders and a face was very close to mine.

"She's a pain in the a—," he began to say, but somehow, Maddie was on his other side, slapping the back of his head.

"Watch it, Carter," she said.

I could have easily flipped this Carter person on his backside, but I refrained myself. I tried to pull his arm off of me with what I thought was the strength of a regular girl, but it didn't budge.

"Don't touch her, Carter." Danielle came to my rescue.

He shot her a deadly glare that I swear budded daggers. Danielle matched his with a glare of her own. Neither of them looked away from each other. It looked like they were sorting out the problem through mid reading (Which isn't entirely impossible; I know for a fact Dr. Fibs is working on some experiments). Finally, Carter backed off and his arms we re where they should be—at his side.

I looked at Maddie quizzically.

"Carter's sister was on the tour Dani gave," she explained solemnly in a whisper.

I nodded wondering if he was related to Allison Brown or Laura Richardson, while he moved to a different seat

"Hey, Carter," came an all too familiar voice.

I frowned.

"Yo! Zach!"

It was weird seeing Zach bump fists with Carter. Mostly because he never did that with Grant or Jonas, his Blackthorne buddies. But he greeted Carter like any other guy would and he shot a smile in our direction.

I wanted to yell at him to go find his own friends, but that probably would have been rude. And I really didn't want anybody thinking badly of me.

"Me and Zach got homeroom together," Carter said, as they both took a seat. He pointed at Maddie, introducing her to Zach, he pointed to Danielle introducing her as "Dani the Most Irresponsiblest Person Ever." (He obviously needed a grammar lesson.)

When his finger came to me, he was left open-mouthed.

"Cammie," Maddie prompted him.

"Right, yeah, Cammie," Carter said.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Zach addressed us.

Danielle and Maddie simultaneously replied "hi" in these cutesy voices.

I glared at him.

He smirked back.

The rest of the break period was spent exchanging schedules. At one point, Zach ended up sitting next to me. I willed the bell to ring.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered roughly.

He smirked. "What—I can't hang out with my new buddy Carter, whose sister is Allison Brown?"

I looked at the other three who were huddled across the table, worried that they might hear us and/or question my unbelievably irritating partner. But they were too busy debating which vending machine had the best snacks to pay any attention to us.

When the bell did ring, Maddie joined me to the second floor for our English classes.

I asked her about the situation between Carter and Danielle.

She sighed. "_Weeeell_, they've been friends since, like, fourth grade or something like that. And they did go out, but they broke up. And now, Carter's blaming Dani for 'loosing his sister' on the tour last week." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "Ally's my best friend. We were supposed to join all the clubs today, but…"

She didn't need to finish for me to understand. It suddenly occurred to me that you don't need to be a teenage spy to be strapped in a roller coaster.

: : : :

a/n: If you haven't already figured it out, there are going to be A LOT of OCs in this fic. And if you don't like it then… then that's your problem! :P

Okaaay, so, uhm, updates prolly won't come too quickly since I'm still working out... well, everything. But just hang tight (and review!), alright?


	7. Chapter Six

disclaimer: Me owning GG? HAH!

_More Than Meets The Eye_

Dedicated to Tangy, she's one the best storytellers I know and she has the best stories to tell! :D

_Chapter Six_

I'm an artist—a _pavement _artist. But hiding in the shadows is completely different from drawing shapes and lines and knowing the difference between turquoise and teal. Sure, I know how to draw, that doesn't mean I'm any good at it. I was looking forward to learning how to improve my skills in this semester's art class.

When I got to class, I spotted Sophie sitting by herself at a table near the front of the room. All the other students were chatting away like everyone else that day, but she was silent.

"Hey," I said, sitting beside her.

She smiled almost gratefully. "Hi."

The teacher, Ms. Higgins, was the polar opposite of Ms. Adams: her blonde hair was loose and flowing down her back like a waterfall and she wore a smock over her shirt and jeans.

"Helloo, fourth period art!" She smiled warmly, her manner open and amiable.

She started to stroll around the classroom like she was sizing all of us up. "This semester, you will learn about some of the greatest artists of all time—Van Gogh, Da Vinci—you will draw squares and circles and triangles, you will know the colors of the rainbow plus _more_.

"There is not one person in this room who doesn't have potential"—I'm pretty sure she was looking at Sophie—"and all of you will extend your horizons this semester. If you think you're not up to challenge…" It seemed like she was looking all of us dead in the eye. "Too bad!" She grinned, and walked back to the front of the room.

"We'll start with drawing some of our favorite things," Ms. Higgins instructed, passing out pieces of blank paper and cups of colored pencils, crayons, markers, and colored pens. I noticed an eraser wasn't included with the supplies.

"What are you going to draw?" I asked Sophie.

"Um, I don't know yet…" she replied, looking blankly at the paper. "What about you?"

It took me a split second to respond. I grabbed a green pencil and started to sketch out a chameleon.

After fifty-three minutes and nine seconds, my paper was covered with different colored chameleons in what was supposed to be the suite I shared with Bex, Liz, and Macey, but it turned out more like a four picnic tables.

Sophie, on the other hand, had almost nothing on her paper, except for a few miniature-sized pencils.

"Wow," I said to her, trying to think of a better thing to say. "That one's cool." I pointed to one that had a swirly design on it.

She kinda smiled, but she didn't say anything.

Ms. Higgins told us to put the cups of utensils on a counter below the windows. We put our names on our assignments and turned them in.

The bell rang as Sophie closed her notebook. I waited for her patiently to zip up her backpack.

"Don't you have to go some where?" Sophie asked me quizzically as we started for the door. We were the last ones out of the classroom.

"It's lunch. I'm not late for anything," I replied.

We walked down the hallway in silence when I head Danielle call me.

"Hey, Cammie!" she greeted, pulling up next to me.

"Hi, Danielle," I said smiling.

"You'll never guess wha…" she started to say, but she trailed off. Her eyes darted around the hall, where everyone was standing against the walls and talking under their breaths.

They were all practically saying the same things: "It's Danielle," "What a loser," and "How could she do that?"

Danielle bowed her head down, her straight brown hair blocking her face. Girls used that maneuver to hide themselves often.

"What's their problem?" I asked in a rough whisper, though I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"They're just…" She struggled for the right word, "…upset about last week."

We entered the cafeteria, walking towards the table we sat at earlier that morning. As we sat down, Carter banged a tray of food on the plastic table.

"What's with the nerd?" he said rudely, sitting down closer to me than I would have liked.

Sophie had followed Danielle and me up to this point. Her face flushed. "I—uhm. See you tomorrow, Cammie," she rushed her words out and rushed out of the room.

I pushed Carter away from me. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

Carter glared. "No one asked you."

She sighed.

"It's not like it was your fault," I offered, hoping to raise her spirits.

"Yeah, it was," Carter whispered unkindly.

I would have elbowed him in the gut, but Maddie beat me to it. She walked behind Carter and hit the back of his head. He grumbled something under his breath while she settled beside Danielle.

"Hey, Maddie," Danielle greeted in a wearisome voice.

"How are you on this fine and wonderful day?" Maddie smiled brightly and plopped her backpack on the floor.

Danielle shrugged glumly.

Maddie leaned back and stared angrily at Carter. He only rolled his eyes and began to eat his lunch.

"You know it wasn't your fault," Maddie comforted, "And that's what's important."

The troubled junior shook her head.

"How'd it happen, anyways?" Zach inquired, setting a tray of cafeteria food on the table. It looked like a disgusting pile of leftovers compared to the delectable meals from the Gallagher Academy kitchen.

I looked at Danielle curiously. She sighed discontentedly. Maddie bit her lip. Carter turned his back on us. Zach waited for her to talk.

"We were in the gym," Danielle finally said, "I was telling them about how to tryout for sports, getting physicals, how much the uniforms usually cost, and who some of the coaches were. Luis started to brag about how he was the star on the JV football team." She cracked a small smile. "Andrew tried to top him by telling a story about a basketball game he scored so many points in. Laura said she remember that game, since her friend was hit in the head with the ball.

"Then the intercom buzzed and I was called to the main office—all the way across the school. I told them not to go wandering off and that I'd be right back. And I left…" Danielle looked down at the table.

I urged her to finish telling her story.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply and continued, "I got to the office, and the secretary told me that my brother was being taken to the hospital because he fell off the balcony. But that didn't make any sense since I didn't even have a brother—or a balcony. I told the secretary it must have been a mistake and I went back to the gym and…"—her voice lowered considerably—"…they weren't there.

"I thought they were just joking around. I checked behind the bleachers, the locker rooms, the bathrooms, the closet, the ticket booth, the snack stand—_everywhere_.

"They called the police," she continued. "They searched too… They asked me questions afterwards. They didn't find them. And that's it." Danielle pursed her lips.

Her end of the incident didn't give me much to work with. She just added simple details that we could make do without.

"Hey," Maddie broke the short silence, "are you going to eat those fries?"

Zach looked down at his lunch. "You can have them," he said, passing the cup of French fries across the table.

The lighthearted freshmen munched on a fry. "The fries are really really good, everything else here is really really bad." She pushed a few more sliced potatoes into her mouth.

I pushed myself up. "I'm going to get some fries of my own. Be right back."

"I'll go with you." Zach pushed his tray towards the other three and followed me to the lunch lines.

"Interesting story," he said as we pulled up behind some students.

"Very," I agreed sarcastically—I've heard more riveting tales. I can imagine years from now, telling my grandkids how I fell in love with a boy that could never know who I really was, how I might be falling for a guy who's too smug for his own good, and how I would put a kidnapper behind bars by going undercover at a seemingly conventional high school.

How's that for interesting?

A/n: Well this took longer than it should have. Heh. Sorry for the wait, guys. I'm a lazy goose—a lazy goose who likes reviews. :D


	8. Chapter Seven

disclaimer: I go to high school. Do you think I own GG?

More Than Meets The Eye

Dedicated to the very musically talented Tang Si Ming-Yue

Chapter Seven

From the second I knew I had Drama as my elective, I knew I would be improving my Covert Operations skills. Drama was all about keeping in character; not bursting out into laughter in the middle of a serious scene; crying when you're supposed to; acting joyful because the scene calls for it; keeping your cool throughout. That's exactly what CoveOps trained teenage spies to do—except it's way more dangerous, like grappling-down-an-infiltrated-burning-down-building dangerous.

Thanks to the tongue twisters, goofy exercises, and the eccentric students in my sixth period Drama class, my first day at a regular high school ended on a happy note.

"I can't wait to try out for the winter play," Maddie chimed as we walked out of the room together. "I wonder what it'll be. Maybe Romeo and Juliet!" She held her arm out and high and recited, "O Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

She definitely struck me as the theatrical type.

Maddie began to deliver other lines from the play in the most ridiculous manner. I didn't know what amazed me more: her incredible memory or the fact she was making a fool out of herself and she didn't even seem to care.

"Not that again," a familiar voice griped from behind us. I recognized it as Carter's because I'm trained for that kind of thing—Maddie recognized it as his because she's been around him for years.

Right in the middle of her "performance" she slid in "Shut up, Carter" and started right where she left off.

Carter slinked into step beside me and Zach was next to Maddie..

"Oh." Maddie concluded her show quickly and brushed her hair out of her face. "Hi, Zach." She smiled.

"Hey, Maddie," he replied. "Where did you two come from?"

"Drama," the freshman answered. "What about you guys?"

"Guitar," Carter said, putting his arms around an imaginary guitar and started to strum. "By the end of this semester, I'll be outside every girl's window playing—including yours." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I only rolled my eyes and retorted, "Don't you have to be somewhere?" This guy was starting to get on my nerves, first he's getting a little too comfortable around me and second what person gets mad at a friend but still hangs out with her? He just wasn't making any sense (as a lot of guys in my life then were).

"Yeah, Carter," Maddie sniggered. "Doesn't your mom want you home ten minutes after school now, since last week?"

"Aw shiz," he groaned. "I gotta go! See _you_"—wink—"tomorrow."

Carter sprinted off campus and turned a corner. We continued to walk with the sea of students heading out the way we entered that morning. Unlike this morning, there were hardly any clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brightly on my bare arms. I couldn't help but smirk at Zach, who was probably sweating in his sweater.

"So do your parents want you home at a certain time?" I asked Maddie.

"On Wednesdays, I have piano lessons after school—so I just walk to my teacher's house. Every other day, well it depends if I have plans. Usually my mom picks me up. But that was last year," she explained with a shrug. "Are you guys going home right now?"

"Yeah," Zach and I answered simultaneously.

"Where's your piano teacher's house?" I questioned.

She pointed in the same direction as Zach's relatives' house and it crossed my mind that Maddie could be a student of Mrs. Goode's.

Not so coincidently, Zach was thinking the same thing because he said, "Mrs. Goode?"

Maddie's eyes lit up. "Yeah, but I call her Mrs. Ceci. How'd you know?"

"She's my aunt," he replied.

Her eyes widened a little. "Really? Why haven't I seen you around?"

"We transferred here from—"

"_WE_?" Maddie cocked an eyebrow.

Zach nodded. "Me and Gallagher Girl here."

"Really!?" She whipped her head around to me to see if he was just kidding around.

"He's not lying," I confirmed.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's cool!"

"Not as much as you think," I muttered under my breath.

"Where did you guys come from?" Maddie continued to ask.

We replied "Virgina" and "Maine" at the same time, which confused Maddie.

"We go to different schools," I explained, "We did a school transfer last semester."

"Ohh, okay," she said, "I get it!"

We started in the direction of the Goodes's household talking about our first day at school. In a way, the three of us all had our first day at high school. Maddie was just a freshman—then again, she already knew how regular schools worked—and although Zach and I were juniors, we just enrolled in a regular school.

"Ugh! I have homework already!" Maddie whined as we stepped onto the Goodes's driveway. "It's this stupid scavenger hunt and there are, like, a million questions! I won't be able to finish with—wait, hold up!" She suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around to face us.

Zach and I pretty much knew why she had stopped us. Before she could open her mouth to ask her question we already had an answer ready.

"I get why Zach's coming here, since this is his aunt's house and all," she said, her eyebrows knitting together, "but why are _you_ coming?" She looked at me quizzically.

"I'm living here," I stated simply.

Her face turned blank, trying to comprehend my words.

"We," Zach said in a slow voice, gesturing to the both of us, "are living and sleeping and eating"—he made appropriate rude gestures for each verb—"in the same house," he finished by pointing to the building behind Maddie.

Her eyes turned wide for a moment. She could only say, "Oh," as Zach walked past her to the front door.

She turned to me and whispered excitedly, "You are so lucky! You get to see _that_ every night!"

I shook my head; the only thing Zach's really done in the past twenty-four hours is confuse me. At our last meeting, he kissed me. Now, he acts like it didn't even happen. I'm pretty sure for any girl, that's puzzling. But I wasn't about to bring it up—at least not yet.

But Maddie didn't buy it; she bumped my hip and elbowed me.

"Madison!" Ceci Goode called from the doorframe. "I'm glad you made new friends, but you're late!"

Maddie laughed, "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She smiled back at me and ran into the house.

"Good afternoon, Cameron," Mrs. Goode said to me as I closed the door. "Did you have a good first day?"

I looked over her shoulder at the freshmen sitting in front of a piano, taking out her books, and thought about the students I'd met that day, how they might he able to me in figuring this mystery out, and how complicated life can be for a regular high schooler.

I smiled and replied, "It was productive."

: : : :

a/n: Augh! Sorry I took so long with this chapter! I've been busier than usual with school projects (one of which was for PE, of all subjects! -.-), my weekends have been booked, and I just signed up to help with tech stuff in the theatre so I've been staying at school later than usual. D: But there is good news! I've planned out a few chapters ahead and I even thought up a great climax-type-thing! I can't wait to get there! (: I'm trying my best to crank out these chapters, but you can help me! If you could review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and/or any suggestions you might have, PLEASE DO SO. Thank you! :D You guys are the best!


	9. Chapter Eight

More Than Meets The Eye

Dedicated to Tang Si Ming-Yue;  
one smart, tough cookie (=

Chapter Eight

"Any leads?" Zach asked me as I walked through our bedroom door. He didn't so much as look up from the Goodes' old computer he'd set up last night.

I plopped my backpack onto my bed. "I have a few ideas."

"Like?"

"Like my Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Ellen Adams," I answered. I told him what Danielle said about the teacher's goal to teach at a university. "She might be holding a grudge."

"Even though it wasn't anyone's fault at the school?" Zach questioned uncertainly.

I shrugged. "There are some mentally unstable people out there."

"Yeah," he agreed, "like him." He pointed to the computer screen with a picture of a scowling older teenager and his bio. He was the same guy who'd bump me in the hall that day. "Manuel 'Manny' Sanchez," Zach stated. "He's one of the few who's been held back at Steinbeck. _He_ may be holding a grudge."

"Even though it's not anyone's fault but his own?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There are some crazy people out there."

I sighed. If it weren't for those crazy people, us spies would be out of job.

: : : :

Before homeroom the next morning, I had learned as much as I could about the staff and students of Steinbeck High from hacking into the school system.

For example, I knew shy Sophie Baker won first place in her fourth grade science fair. She continued to win ribbon after ribbon until Kenneth Douglas, one of the missing freshmen, moved into the area. He and Sophie battled it out in the eighth grade finals, but in the end, Ken won the prize with his small-time innovation.

"Hey, Sophie," I said as I seated myself in the desk next to hers.

She looked up from the book she was reading. "Hi."

Right as the word slipped from her mouth, the intercom buzzed. A voice informed the school of the same announcements it did yesterday, plus a reminder to always recycle.

"Are you joining any clubs?" I asked Sophie.

She seemed surprised by the question. "Uh, yeah, maybe."

"Which ones?"

"Um, The Science Club."

That didn't come as a surprise.

"Are you joining any?" she asked.

I nodded. "I don't know which ones, though." _I would have to join a lot to cover the entire school, even with Zach here._

"Cool…" she said unsurely, probably because she didn't know what to say.

We were silent for the rest of homeroom.

: : : :

"… You will have to purchase a composition book for writing down what you have taken note of in the labs we do this year. This is where you will put your composition books after you are done writing in them," Ms. Adams droned on and on and _on_. "And this is where you put the supplies away after we are finished with the labs. There is a specific place for each piece of equipment…"

Danielle nudged my elbow lightly.

I looked down. She had slid me a folded scrap piece of paper; a note. As discreetly as possible, I opened the note. In neat handwriting, it read:

_Maddie told me you and Zach share a room. Is that true?_

I was about to slip her back my reply but Adams's voice boomed across the room.

"Cameron Morgan!"

I straightened out my back and hid the paper in my notebook. Danielle tensed beside me.

All eyes were on me as my Chemistry teacher walked towards my desk dramatically slow.

"I do not allow note passing in my class," she said sternly, looking from my eyes to my notebook to Danielle. It looked as if she would combust under the pressure of Adams's eyes.

"Um, sorry," I said, trying to get her attention off of Danielle.

"Tell me," she started, "where can you find the flasks?"

I may have not been directly paying attention, but I was listening to every word the teacher had said, even when I was sneaking a note.

"The third bottom cupboard on the left," I said easily, pointing to the exact cupboard.

My classmates gasped and whispered quietly.

Adams's eyes were locked with mine for just a second, and then she continued with her droning. "The beakers will be put away beside the flasks…"

Danielle suppressed a sigh of relief once Adams left our side. She shot me a look of apology; afraid saying anything would get her in deep trouble.

I smiled and slid her the note, while the teacher's back was turned.

She looked at it, but didn't dare reply back.

: : : :

"Didn't I tell you??" Maddie exclaimed to Danielle.

We were sitting around the table at break and Danielle finally realized Maddie wasn't lying and I was sharing a room with Zach.

"I told you! It's all true!"

"What's all true?" Carter questioned, seating himself next to Maddie.

"Cammie and Zach!" Maddie squealed. "They live together! In the same room!"

His eyes widened for a moment, looking at me up and down, then he murmured under his breath, "That lucky son of a gun!"

Speak of the devil; Zach took a seat between Danielle and Carter. "Hey."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" Carter asked, sounding angry and pointing at me.

Zach shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"This messes up everything!"

Maddie furrowed her eyebrows. "What messes up everything?"

"Him knowing her!" Carter explained gesturing to the both of us. "Before me!"

"… So?"

"So?!" he exclaimed like everyone should have known. "Ever heard of first come first serve?"

I looked at him appalled, as did Danielle. "You can't just talk about a girl like that! Like she's a piece of meat! She's sitting right here, you jerk, she can hear you!"

"Oh, right." Carter turned to me, "Sorry, Cammie." Then he turned back to Zach, "Soo, have you hit that?"

"Carter!" Maddie shoved him on the floor.

"What!"

"You're so rude!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Carter picked himself up. "Well, so is your face!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and turned away.

"So," Carter whispered to Zach, "have you?"

"Cammie, do you know how to play volleyball? Team tryouts are this week." I guess Danielle was trying to spare me from listening to the two guys, but she failed.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have keen hearing, because Zach said every word I didn't want to hear.

: : : :

I looked at the cafeteria food disgustedly. Maddie had convinced Zach and I to buy lunch, not just French fries, today. I didn't understand why.

"Tell me again," Zach said, "why are we buying unsanitary food?"

"You're not!" Maddie replied chipper. "Look, just get the mac n cheese! Or, better! The corn dog! Those are the best!" She looked at the cafeteria lady, "I'll have a corn dog, please!"

"So, you and Carter, huh?" Zach teased under his breath, pretending to look at the stuck together spaghetti noodles.

"No," I replied, "There is no 'Me and Carter.' Um, the mac n cheese, please," I said to the lady.

"That's not what he thinks," he replied. "I'll just get a water, thanks."

"All thanks to you," I half muttered half hissed.

"Hi, yeah, excuse me," Maddie asked a lady farther down the line. "Hi, could I also get a—oof!"

As she was walking towards the lady, Maddie bumped into another girl in line. Nothing spilled over and no one fell. It wasn't too much of a scene until the other girl opened her mouth.

"Oops, sorry," Maddie apologized. "Are you okay?"

The other girl was much taller than the freshmen, and much more in tune with her inner girly girl. Her face was covered in make-up, and she wore a perfume that wasn't at all overpowering. She scowled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, brushing her auburn hair over her shoulder. "No thanks to you."

Maddie's face turned a bright red. "Sorry," she squeaked.

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all you freshmen are."

"Hey," Zach said, stepping around me. "She said she was sorry." His voice was full of control.

She sized him up and down. After a moment, she decided better than to go at it with Zach and his biceps. She huffed and continued down the cafeteria line with her friends.

"Thanks," Maddie said breathlessly.

"Woah," someone behind me breathed.

This kid with glasses and a bulging backpack stared wide-eyed at Zach.

"That was a senior!" he exclaimed like the girl was a dragon and we were helpless villagers.

"Okay," Zach said like he was a knight who slays dragons. "Who are you?"

"I'm a freshmen," the kid replied.

Zach clarified, "What's your name?"

"Mike." He craned his neck forward to see Maddie. "Hey, Maddie."

"Hi, Mike!" she replied. She moved down the line slowly so as not to bump into the dragon-senior.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. It'd be nice if Ally were around out first week of high school. You?"

"Same."

They both sighed simultaneously.

So Mike had a kidnapped friend, too. I asked him who.

"Andrew."

_The basketball player,_ I thought.

"Danielle, who's that girl over there?" I asked when we sat down at a table. I pointed at the senior we had encountered minutes before. She was laughing and flipping her hair while her friends surrounded her doing the same thing.

Danielle scrunched her nose. "That's Chole Martin. She's a senior."

"I told her that," Mike chimed in. He had tagged along with us and taken a seat next to Maddie.

"Oh, hey, Mike," Danielle greeted.

"Chole Martin," Zach repeated. "She's not very friendly, is she?"

Danielle shook her head. "Not to those she thinks are 'below' her."

"Chole?" Carter said. He slammed his energy drink on the table. "Man, what'd I do to hit that!"

"You're disgusting!" Danielle commented.

"Your mom!"

She ignored him and asked Mike about his first day at high school.

It was only my second day and I was learning so much about how life worked for an average teenager (well, I guess Steinbeck doesn't count since it was a crime scene). High school was kind of like living in a medieval fantasy world with terrifying dragons, pretty princesses, powerful kings, clever wizards, incapable peasants, the village idiot, and the occasional knight—who may be strong but may complicate everything.

: : : :

a/n: I'm horrible, yes, I know. D: Sorry for taking so long to update guys. I hope you're all still around. I'd srsly cry if you all disappeared. ;-;

I have a new goal (since Mission: Finish Before June 9th is totally a bust)! I want to get _at least _two chapters done between now and when school starts again. I think that's pretty reasonable, if not _easy_. Reviews are motivation! :D

(disclaimer: not mine.)


	10. Chapter Nine

More Than Meets The Eye

Dedicated to Tangy,  
and the kicking party we'd throw BD

Chapter Nine

Steinbeck High was without a doubt _huge_ compared to Gallagher Academy, but after two months of club meetings and sport practices and games, I knew nearly every student. People cheered for me on the volleyball court, said hi to me in the hallways, noticed me when I was hanging out with Danielle and Maddie, called the Goodes' to ask if I wanted to hang with them.

Zach was getting the same amount of attention, if not more; the guys easily got along with him and the girls giggled and fawned over him. It didn't surprise me—the girl fawning, I mean. Every girl I met asked me questions about him (like if we were going out, to which I answered no every single time) and babbled about how they were going to fall madly in love and their children would be beautiful.

After conversing with Macey, she told me it was perfectly normal for me to want to claw every girl's eyes out. Bex encouraged me to do so, and Liz said, "_Ooh_, that's so cute!" referring to my being jealous, not clawing eyes out.

I thought it was ridiculous and I _wasn't_ jealous.

-

"I'm so full, I could die!" Maddie moaned at the end of lunch one October afternoon. "Never eat four orders of French fries and two corn dogs ever. Not even if you woke up late and didn't have time to eat breakfast and you're stranded-on-a-deserted-island hungry. Ughh."

"I told you so," Mike mocked.

"Eat a rock," Maddie shot back half angry, half exhausted.

Mike grinned and picked up Maddie's tray to throw away. Ever since that second day of school, he had latched onto Maddie like a leech.

"Mike's pretty cute," Danielle said, winking at Maddie.

I laughed and Maddie blushed.

Danielle spotted Zach across the lunchroom helping a girl pick up her books. "He and Zach are very chivalrous…" Danielle continued.

Carter slid next to Maddie with an unusual ear-to-ear grin. "Yo, w'sup, peeps."

"…Unlike some people I know," Danielle finished in a mutter.

"Hi, Carter," Mike said as he returned to his seat on the other side of Maddie.

"Mike, my man!" Carter reached across Maddie and bumped Mike's fists in an elaborate combination.

Everyone raised an eyebrow; Carter hardly knew Mike.

"What's with you?" Maddie inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Carter replied in a tone that totally didn't mean _Oh, nothing_.

"You're going to tell us eventually," Danielle said, "you're too much of a braggart."

"What did you call me?"

"You're full of yourself," Zach clarified, settling down at the table.

"Why, thank you," Carter smirked. "But that doesn't answer my question—what's a braggart?"

Everyone groaned.

"Just tell us," Danielle ordered angrily.

"I just met _Chole Martin_ at the water fountain near the janitor's closet upstairs and you know what people do there—"

"Ew!' Maddie squeaked. "That's disgusting!"

The Janitor's Fountain, as it came to be called, was known as the school's infamous make-out spot. At all times of the school day, couples could be caught lip locking there.

"What were you doing there with Chole?" There was a certain resentfulness in Danielle's voice.

"Oh, nothing," Carter said in the same tone as before.

Maddie smacked his arm.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Carter said, brushing off his arm. "We weren't really getting it on, if you know what I mean"—he winked while everyone else rolled eyes—"she asked me out."

"She has horrible taste in guys," Danielle said.

"I know! They're all stupid! At least I'm passing Geometry," Carter said.

Maddie sniggered, "Barely."

"Why does she want to go out with you?' Danielle asked.

"Who cares? I've got a date with senior hottie, Chole Martin this Friday, do _you_?" Carter looked at Danielle, realized he was, and turned to Zach.

Zach shrugged, "She's not that hot."

"Dude, are you blind?" Carter questioned incredulously. "Chole is the hottest girl at Steinbeck!"

"I've seen better," Zach replied. His eyes locked with mine.

-

On the following Monday, Carter slammed a lunch tray on the table.

"You'd think he'd be giddy after his date with Chole," Danielle said, "and sharing every single detail even though we all don't want to hear about it."

"Shut up," Carter muttered, shoving a spoonful of mac and cheese in his mouth.

"Come on, now," Danielle prodded, "Just get it over with. Tell us that she looked hot. Tell us when you kissed her it was like heaven. Tell us she begged you for another day, even though none of us will believe you."

Carter was silent.

"Oh," Danielle said, realizing things must not have worked out between him and Chole. "Sorry."

"Sucks for you," Zach said (_Sucks for you_? Is that supposed to make him feel better?), clapping Carter's back in a brotherly way.

"She's not that hot," he voiced the same words Zach did last week. He pounded his hand on the table suddenly, "Let's have a Chole Martin Sucks party!"

"Okay!" Maddie agreed immediately. When everyone looked at the sweet freshmen questioningly, she said, "What? I can't not like anyone? She bumped me that one time!"

"Holding grudges isn't good for the soul," Mike chimed.

"Says who?"

Mike shrugged.

"Hold all the grudges you want, Mads," Carter said, "you and everyone at this table are invited to my Chole Martin Sucks party this Friday."

"I'll bring the cake!" Maddie volunteered.

"I'll bring Twister!" Mike announced.

"Twister?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, the game," Mike clarified. "No party's complete with out it!"

"No, we are not playing Twister at my party," Carter said.

"Well, I'm not playing spin the bottle with you." Maddie stuck out her tongue.

Carter, Maddie, and Mike argued about the party's festivities and Danielle turned to me. "You have to tell me if it's any fun."

"He may be mad at you about, you know," I said referring to the kidnapping, "but he invited everyone at the table. I'm pretty sure that includes you."

"I know, but I have plans." Danielle broke into the same grin Carter wore last week when Chole had asked him out.

"Plans?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a date!" she said excitedly.

Carter suddenly choked on his lunch. "You? A Date? Hah!"

"Yes, Carter, I have a date," Danielle scoffed, "You're not the only guy at this school."

"Okay, which one of them asked you out?"

"Um, well, actually—"

"Aha! You don't really have a date! You're just jealous I had one with Chole, and you didn't want to be left out. Boo hoo."

Danielle flushed in anger. "I was not jealous of you and Chole, and I _do_ have a date."

"With _who_?"

Carter looked Danielle in the eye, before hers turned away to the person sitting next to him.

Zach.

I felt like an arrow had pierced my heart. I know Zach isn't a normal boy, I know I'm not a normal girl, I know our relationship isn't normal, but now I don't know what we are, normal or otherwise. Is that normal?

He didn't look away when our eyes met. With all the emotions swirling inside me—betrayal, jealousy, anguish—I kept my composure.

Carter caught on and looked at Zach in disbelief. "You and her?" he asked.

Zach replied simply, "Yep."

Carter thought for a second. "Fine, we'll double."

This time Danielle choked. "_What_?"

"We'll double with you," Carter repeated.

"You can't be talking about you and Chole," Danielle said.

"No, not _her_," Carter said distaste on his lips, "Me and Cammie," and I was the third one to choke at the table.

"_What_?" I spluttered.

"Oh. Wanna go out?"

_Unbelievable_.

I stared at Carter in disbelief, waiting for him to say "Just kidding," and continue to plan his party, but I knew Carter wasn't that type of guy. Maddie and Mike started to arrange their own platonic plans. Danielle's gaze shifted from me, to Carter, then to Zach. My eyes flickered to him sipping his soda straw, he didn't make any movement to protest or say anything, he was enjoying this.

Never mind all his fawning girls, I wanted to claw _his _eyes out.

-

a/n: I know, I'm late. x-x I just got busy the last weeks of summer and now I'm busy more than ever with school. I want to wrap up this story as quickly as possible, but I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again, ): I'm going to try my best though, don't worry!


End file.
